whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Negotiation
Synopsis First Half At school, Keiichi calls everyone to attention during lunch so he may explain Satoko's situation. Standing with Ryūgū Rena, Sonozaki Mion, Sonozaki Shion, and Furude Rika, he reminds the class that she has been absent for three days for a claimed cold; however, she has never visited the Clinic. He asks them if they think that is "strange," and the children mutter amongst themselves and agree that it is. Keiichi explains that her uncle is keeping her trapped inside his home. Rena reminds them that they are all aware of the abuse Satoko suffered the prior year. Shion adds that Satoko was living happily with Rika. Tomita Daiki wonders what they can do. Keiichi explains that they have filed a petition with Child Welfare asking them to take custody of Satoko. This cheers the children, but Keiichi adds that Child Welfare does not understand the urgency. He suspects that Child Welfare thinks that only five of her friends worry about her. Keiichi proposes mobilizing more people to confront them. Chie Rumiko enters to ask what the commotion is. As the children cheer, Chie tries to interrupt, but Rika bars her from entering the class. Chie looks embarrassed. In her Adult Voice, Rika admits that she is "powerless," which means she cannot do anything without the help from others, she can at least stop her from interfering. Kaieda approaches Chie from behind and gently places his hand on her shoulder. He tells Rika to do what she can, for he will take all responsibility. Chie states that she understands, but she insists that she will accompany the class. At the Child Welfare office, a female officer politely asks them how many there are. Since the consoltation room will not contain them, she asks that they appoint a representative. Rena insists that she find a larger room. The woman runs off, and the group of school children along with Chie and Kaieda do indeed meet in a much larger room with Sodanin and her superior Harayama. Harayama condescendingly reminds, "as we have explained many times," that Child Welfare is "proceeding cautiously with this case." Keiichi retorts that there is no time for such. Harayama explains that the case worker who interviewed Satoko recorded that Satoko denied any abuse. Mion expresses surprise that they accepted Satoko's word, while Shion loses her temper. Chie asks her to calm down, and Mion insists that Satoko is being abused. Harayama replies that that is the "difficult" part of the case: "We will have to carefully determine whether or not this is truly an abuse case." Slightly calmer, Shion retorts the obvious fact that Satoko, like any abuse victim, cannot respond honestly when interviewed with her abuser present. Harayama replies with his continued polite stonewall: "After an objective observation, if we deem it necessary, we will take custody over her," while insisting that it remains "difficult to perceive whether Satoko-san is in urgent danger." This response brings Keiichi to anger. He starts to rise, but Rena places her hand on his shoulder to restrain him. As they all walk home, Keiichi curses Harayama, while Chie notes that the outcome did not change from previous attempts. Mion corrects her by pointing out the younger classmates walking behind them insisting that they have to try harder. She reminds them of the Dam War where a slogan they used reminded people to united against their opposition. Chie understands. Keiichi calls this the "spirit of Hinamizawa," but he feels that if they, themselves, return Child Welfare will ignore them. Rena suggests they bring more people, and Keiichi asks Mion if it is possible to find adult supporters. Mion looks down and admits that many of the village council will not do anything with the Hōjō, and, "Even now, everyone believes that the Hōjō Family is cursed." Keiichi smiles and states that he will just have to gather them himself. At Angel Mort, Keiichi demands to know why Kōichi Kameda, whom he plies with sweets, refuses to help. The next day is the one day Dessert Fiesta. Keiichi chibi disciplines him. Rena suggests that maybe they can let off the shaking chibi Kameda for the next day, but Keiichi chibi explodes and is back lit by anime dramatic light as he condemns Kameda for comparing a girl with cake: "a bastard that can't even save a girl has no rights to love his fresh cream!" Kameda performs the dogeza in penitence and promises to bring more people. With appropriate anime dramatics, Kameda calls all of the patrons, who happen to be male and the "regular customers," to join them. The boys fall in as the "Cute Girls Alliance, Okinomiya Company." As they cheer and behave as expected when otaku gather in an anime, Shion brings together the waitresses who also want to help. The waitresses plan to call the other waitresses who are not working that day as well as friends and neighbors. Rika looks down and wonders: "Is this the power that dares to break Fate?" That night his clinic, Irie Kyōsuke agrees to go to the Child Welfare office as well. He tells Keiichi that Takano Miyo and Tomitake Jirō will come as well. He reveals that Takano was the first to suggest that they go. In a flashback, Takano tells Irie and Jirō that while they cannot appear at the forefront, they can mix in with a protest group. Takano feels that it is the least she can do given she let down Rika earlier. As he leaves, Keiichi sees Ōishi Kuraudo waiting for him. Ōishi warns him that it is important to know when to withdraw from a fight. He reveals that the Child Welfare office has been in contact with the Sonozaki Family. In a flashback as he describes it, Sodanin and Harayama meet with Sonozaki Oryō, Kasai Tatsuyoshi, and Sonozaki Akane to determine if they support Keiichi and the protest. Ōishi explains that the problem is that the Sonozaki Family is now aware of the protest: "There are still quite a few people in this village who hold a grudge against the Hōjō Family. Of course, that includes the Sonozaki Family." Keiichi understands Ōishi's warning. Ōishi continues that, "The Sonozaki Head, at least, isn't pleased with the situation." Keiichi asks if that is a warning; Ōishi smiles and says it is advice. Keiichi thanks him, but he insists that he cannot give up. Second Half At the school, Keiichi organizes the protest groups. When he gives the meeting time he is interrupted as all stand to watch Satoko walk in with Chie. As he, Rena, Mion, Shion, and Rika gather around her, Satoko shows no emotion. Chie explains that after their appeal the day before, the Child Welfare office investigated her three-day absence from school. Robotically, Satoko claims that her fever would not go down for three days: "Pardon me for making you feel concerned." She repeats this excuse then walks away to her seat. Mion notes that no one asked her about her fever. Rena concludes that Teppei threatened her to say that excuse. Mion agrees and suggests that the fact he lets her return to school means he is convinced that letting her out will not come back to hurt him. Shion complains about the cruelty. Determined, Keiichi walks over to Satoko. He asks her if she is in pain; she emotionlessly denies that she is. She adds that she can endure without her "Nii-Nii." Keiichi announces that he will reward her by patting her on the head. Satoko looks down as he does and begins to cry. Rena assures her that if she cries, no one will tell her uncle about it. Rika adds that everyone will fight for her, and Mion informs her that they are appealing to the Child Welfare office. Okamura and Tomita assure her that everyone is with her. Satoko responds by quietly noting, "So that's why the social worker came. . . ." Shion asks her if Teppei did anything to her in retaliation, but Satoko simply looks away and insists that she is fine. Rena calls this a "lie," and tries to explain that everyone knows the truth and are trying to help her: "I was the same before, so I know." She has a flashback to sitting on the roof of her abandoned van in The Dump. She explains that she did not take her friend's outstretched hands. To reach the world they want, Rena insists, they have to reach out. She, then Keiich, extend their hands to her, but Satoko clenches her fists on her lap and merely thanks them. She suddenly hears heavy footsteps on the cooridor outside of the classroom and panics. Kaieda enters the classroom as Satoko runs to a corner screaming that it is her uncle. Rika runs to hug her and assure her that her uncle is not there. As Satoko wails that her uncle has come to take her away, Rika asks if she has taken her injection for the day. As Satoko sleeps in a cot and Irie tends to her in the infirmary, outside Keiichi asks Rika how she has been. Rika explains that the injection helped calm her down. Keiichi asks about the injection, and Rika interrupts to explain that she is "sick." Rika points to a dark stain on the wall and asks Keiichi and Rena what they see. Rika explains that if they fear flies, it will appear as a fly. From inside comes the sound of glass breaking and Satoko crying. Rika rushes in to find her writhing in the cot. As the scene shifts to Satoko in the Irie Clinic, Rika explains that Satoko cannot tell that something she feels is a threat is not actually there. Keiichi sits with Rika in the waiting room and asks about the disease. Rika explains that in order for Satoko to be able to not see things as threats, she needs to take her shots everyday. Keiichi wonders if it is possible to admit Satoko to a hospital. Rika explains that Satoko would probably refuse since she believes that if she does not return to her home, her uncle will destroy her brother's room. In a flashback, Satoko begs Teppei not to enter her brother's room. He threatens that if she runs away, he will burn down the room as he lights his lighter. Satoko begs and promises that she will not run away. Rika explains that to Satoko, their house is a home she must defend until Satoshi returns. Keiichi grows angry, swears, and states that he wants to kill Teppei. Rika grabs Keiichi's arm and begs him to calm down and not tell Shion or the rest what she revealed to him. As he calms down, she states that it is very hard to save Satoko: "I have tried many times." Keiichi vows that he will save her. As the Sun sets, Keiichi walks with the rest of the class, Chie, and Kaieda to meet with all he had organized to protest at the Child Welfare office. Inside, the polite female secretary invites "the representatives" to sit with Harayama. Irie, Keiichi, and Rika have a seat. As Keiichi talks, Rika thinks in her Adult Voice how surprising it is that she is a representative. In a flashback, Rena nominates her as Satoko's best friend. While Keiichi argues with Harayama who keeps stonewalling, Rika inwardly wonders how she can be Satoko's "best friend" when she can do nothing but watch. Furude Hanyū appears next to her to ask how it is. Rika explains that the central issue is whether or not Satoko will admit the abuse. Hanyū asks her if there is no one who can convince Satoko to tell the truth. Rika suddenly suspects that if someone is missing, the "miracle" cannot happen. Hanyū believes the missing piece is Satoko; Rika corrects her that it is herself. Only she can open Satoko's heart. She asks herself what she is doing pretending to be an outside observer. Hanyū reminds Rika that she has countlessly decided to try to intervene only to be crushed every time. Rika appeals to "once-in-a-lifetime luck." She vows that if this world is "no good," she will give up, but this is her last chance to fight. She asks Hanyū to wish her luck so she can defeat the Fate of 1983. Rika stands and interrupts the argument between Harayama and Keiichi: "So Satoko needs to acknowledge the abuse, correct?" She vows to convince Satoko to ask for help. Teaser '' Chibi'' Rika introduces herself and asks, with the intense summer heat, if everyone is doing well. Chibi Hanyū announces: *"I'm drinking the Sonozaki House Chameleon-Blue Drink and doing my best to keep going with a smile and Oyashiro-sama power!" Chibi Rika reminds everyone to take care of themselves. When Chibi Hanyū asks what the next episode is about, Chibi Rika responds: *"Satoko rides the train alone! The Kimiyoshi field! Shion takes off her uniform! - those three stories! Nipaa~!" Chibi Hanyū "Auu~"s and gives the episode's title, encourages all to watch, then signs off by saying "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Characters In order of appearance *Maebara Keiichi *Hinamizawa School Children *Hōjō Satoko *Sonozaki Mion *Sonozaki Shion *Ryūgū Rena *Furude Rika *Hōjō Teppei (mentioned/flashback) *Okamura Suguru *Tomita Daiki *Chie Rumiko *Kaieda *Female Child Welfare Secretary (unnamed) *Harayama *Sodanin *Kōichi Kameda *Okinomiya's Cute Girls Alliance Members *Angel Mort Waitresses *Irie Kyōsuke *Takano Miyo *Tomitake Jirō *Ōishi Kuraudo *Sonozaki Oryō (flashback) *Kasai Tatsuyoshi (flashback) *Sonozaki Akane (flashback) *Hōjō Satoshi (mentioned) *Furude Hanyū Referbacks and Forwards *Satoko is supposed to take daily injections for her Hinamizawa Syndrome. *Oryō reportedly still holding a grudge against the Hōjō. *When Keiichi tried to pat Satoko on her head in Boundary of Tatarigoroshi-hen, she suffers a flashback and reacts violently. *Rika questions how a "best friend" can merely watch as a friend suffers. Trivia *Cameleon Blue Drink Cultural References *''Dogeza'' (土下座・どげざ): the most formal "begging for your life" bow. Memorable Moments *A Bureaucracy's polite ability to do nothing. *Rika reveals that Satoko has an illness. Quotes *"But, Chie, I can at least keep you from interfering." - Rika *"I believe we shouldn't adjust to the room, it's the room that should be adjusted for us!" - Rena *"If one opposes you, two will throw rocks at the person. If there are two, four will throw rocks. If there are four, then eight will. If there's a thousand, then the entire village will fight back, right?" - Mion repeating a slogan from the Dam War *"A person who would compare a girl and a cake is no more than a common brute!" - Keiichi *"It's a disease where, if you start believing in your doubts, you cannot break away from that misunderstanding, right?" - Keiichi Gallery Cute Girl Alliance.png|''When They Cry Wikia'' insists that this is, in no way, tragic. Higurashi Kai Title Card 09.png|The episode title card. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Minagoroshi-hen Episodes